Dread Elves
The Dead Elves, '''also known as the '''Daeb, are a playable faction in the game The 9th Age: Fantasy Battles. They are an elven ethnic group who live in the nation of Dathen, formally known as the Republic of Dathen, also known as the''' Fatherland'Graduation speech from a military academy in Dathen (The 9th Scroll, issue 6, p26'') . Situated in Silexia, it is the largest elven nation in the world Faction info from T9A Webpage. The Republic of Dathen was presumably founded in the Fifth Age . It is governed by the three Crimson Consuls, who sits on the Obsidian Thrones in the capital of Rathaen. History Origin Main article: Elves All elves of the modern world have a shared history. In the First AgeThe World Hymn: The 1st Age (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p126) they were slaves to the Saurians as many other humanoid species, but rebelled. Jorge Zamoran; An account of the peoples, nations and monsters which inhabit the world: Elves (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p138) , and later many elves are said to have migrated out. Those that did became known as the Arandai. They built towns and towers in Vetia, and eventually build boat to conquer the rivers and the seas. They eventually made their home on Celeda Ablan. Account by Rodomonte (The 9th Scroll, issue 9, p21) During the Third Age, the elven provinces in Vetia were facing formidable threats from barbarian hordes and dwarven enmity. Many elves left the provinces in Vetia to travel to Silexia instead, growing the Arandai colonies there. Informative text about the Dread Elves (The[[The 9th Scroll| 9th Scroll]], issue 6, p26) ' tapestry of the World Hymn. Depicting naval warfare between elves.]] Eventually, '' ''The World Hymn: The 5th Age (T9A:FB Rulebook, p128'') the Aldan's control was rejected and civil war followed. The colonist formed their own nation, the Republic of Dathen. fr:Elfes noirs Republic of Dathen The Daeb fought a war in Vetia against the human. It is said to have ended in 201 A.S. Shortly thereafter the Empire of Sonnstahl is founded. Informative text about the Empire of Sonnstahl (The[[The 9th Scroll| 9th Scroll]]'', issue 5, p36) ' Geography The Republic of Dathen lies in Silexia. Informative text about the Dread Elves (The[[The 9th Scroll| 9th Scroll]], issue 6, p26) ' There are two known cities in Dathen. The capital RathaenInformative text about the Dread Elves (The[[The 9th Scroll| ''9th Scroll]]'', issue 6, p26) ' and Caen Dracin. Meradus Gercator (962 A.S.) Map of the Lands and People of the 9th Age (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p125) Religion Main article: Elven deities The Daeb are said to worship the Holy Trinities, also known as the Elven deities. Their worship has taken on a dark touch than that of other elves, and is said to involve blood sacrifices. Jorge Zamoran; An account of the peoples, nations and monsters which inhabit the world: Dread Elves (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p139) Religion is said to play an important role in shaping the Dathen society. Their most powerful cults able to dominate both civilian and military life. There are cults in Dathen dedicated to: * Nabh * Yema * Cadaron * Olaron Economy The slave trade is an important part of Dathen economy and culture Jorge Zamoran; An account of the peoples, nations and monsters which inhabit the world: Dread Elves (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p139). Slaves are used as workforce by the Dread Fleet and on farm around the lad, but also as household servants to powerful Daeb. Letter intercepted between Sonnstahler traders (The 9th Scroll, issue 6, p27) ' The Daeb are known for their strong naval presence around the world Johannes Strabo; A New Atlas for the Ninth Age (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p124'') . Government Dathen is a republic. It is governed by the three Crimson Consuls from the Obsidian Thrones. The consuls embody the will of the Senate, which consist of 99 elected individuals. The Senate is found in the Tower of Gar Daecos in Rathaen. Informative text about the Dread Elves (The[[The 9th Scroll| 9th Scroll]]'', issue 6, p26) ' There are three main faction within Dathen politics: the Fatherland faction, the Motherland faction and the Slaver faction. Informative text about the Dread Elves (The[[The 9th Scroll| 9th Scroll]], issue 6, p26) ' The Fatherland Faction The Fatherland faction strives to have the Daeb reclaim territories in Vetia. Informative text about the Dread Elves (The[[The 9th Scroll| ''9th Scroll]]'', issue 6, p26) ' Presumably, the Fatherland faction was involved in the War against Dathen as it is called in Sonnsthal, upon the conclusion of which the Empire of Sonnstahl was founded. Informative text about the Dread Elves (The[[The 9th Scroll| 9th Scroll]], issue 6, p26) ' The Motherland Faction The Motherland faction seeks dominion over the Highborn Elves of Celeda Ablan. Informative text about the Dread Elves (The[[The 9th Scroll| ''9th Scroll]]'', issue 6, p26) ' The Slaver Faction The Slaver faction focuses on Silexia and seeks to empower it through slave trade. It is popular among many younger Daeb. Informative text about the Dread Elves (The[[The 9th Scroll| 9th Scroll]], issue 6, p26) ' Military The military of the Dathen, known as the Dread Host, is known for its ruthless spirit.Informative text about the Dread Elves (The[[The 9th Scroll| ''9th Scroll]]'', issue 6, p26) ' The Dread Fleet The ships of the Daeb are said bring terror around the world Informative text about the Dread Elves (The[[The 9th Scroll| 9th Scroll]], issue 6, p26') ' , possibly the most formidable naval force in the world. They take many captives to be used as slaves.Letter intercepted between Sonnstahler traders (The 9th Scroll issue #6, p27) ships of the Dread Fleet are crewed by so called Corsairs. Diary of Samuel le Pepin (T9A:FB Warriors of the Dark Gods, v0204.2, p38-39) Military Academy Dathen has a military acadamy. Those who graduate become either Repeater Auxiliaries or Dread Legionnaires, but are free to choose between a life as famers, continuing in the military or even to enter polictis in Rathen. The most elite of them may be selected to become members of the Tower Guard. The Menagerie The menagerie has been described as perhaps the greatest weapon in the Daeb arsenal. It is a collection of monsters and beasts that the Dread Elves have bent to their will. Magic Use The Daeb more than any of their brethren view magic as a military art. They are said to possess a natural affinity for magic, almost as able as the Arandai. They supposedly use their magic to augment their ability of manipulating emotions, fear most of all. They use it to appear and disappear out of fog or shadow. On races and their magic (The 9th Scroll, issue 5, p8) The magic users of the Daeb, known as Oracles, have access to the following paths: * Alchemy * Witchcraft * Divination * Cosmology * Occultism Sources Category:Nations Category:Factions Category:Dread Elves Category:Dathen Category:Daeb